


Falling asleep and Cutenesss

by Icegreystray



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ridiculous but cute 3 pairing short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BenneFrost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of the Guardians  
> Pairings:  
> Candy Egg (Sophie Bennett/Bunnymund)  
> BenneFrost (Jack Frost/Jamie Bennett)  
> Christmas Cookie (North/Tooth)  
> Prompt idea: http://mrs-ostrich.tumblr.com/post/96019304132/okay-but-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-picking-up:  
> Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder you know on second thought don’t imagine that

Jamie and Jack had been going out for three years now, they’d both graduated from collage together and now had a cute apart to share. And most nights after dinner, they just sit there and watch movies or whatever TV show was on. So after dinner the two of them moved to the couch and the postion they settled into was, Jack sitting normally with Jamie sitting comfortably between Jack’s legs leaning against his chest with Jack’s arms around him. Since Jack was taller than Jamie, he rested his chin on the top of Jamie’s head as they watched the Disney marathon that was on in a peaceful but quiet silence.

 

It went Peter Pan, Dumbo, Sleeping Beauty, Sword in the stone and halfway through the Jungle book, Jamie yawned and rubbed at his eyes and his partner chuckled

 

“Come on you” he said shifting Jamie slightly before picking him up and he started walking to their bedroom while Jamie wrapped his arms around the other and snuggled close to the other, burying his head into the white haired boy’s shoulder. He was went placed on his side of the bed and Jack tucked him in before disappearing out of the room, ignoring at the other’s protests. He came back a minute or so later and climbed in behind the half-asleep boy and he wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his head.

 

“Your back” Jamie mumbled and Jack hummed

 

“Had to turn the TV off” he said and Jamie yawned which Jack laughed softly to “Go to sleep Jamie”

 

“Okay” he said then he yawned “Jack?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too”


	2. Candy Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When E.Aster Bunnymund walks downstairs to singing from the TV, he knows it's his house mate Sophie lying on the ground watching her favorite movie and he knows he's in for trouble when she invites him to watch it with her
> 
> Human AU!  
> Mute AU!Sophie Bennett  
> Housemates AU!

“Sophie, Sophie, Sophie watching les mis? Again? it’s one in the morning Soph, you should be asleep” Aster said and the blonde haired girl that was lying on her stomach in front of the TV turned to look at him and she pouted

 

‘But Bunny, it’s a great movie’ the mute girl signed to him and he let out a fake-sigh, Sophie was the only person who he let call him Bunny. He loved his House mate-more than he let on- but she had classes in the morning and needed to sleep, she let out a whimper knowing the look on his face

 

“Oh all right, one more hour though okay?” he said and she nodded then she blushed

 

‘Could you watch it with me?” she signed, her hand signals quick and nervous and he smiled nodding and she relaxed smiling. He went and sat down next to her and she shifted so her head was resting on his lap and he blushed ever so slightly before he started watching the movie, a few scenes after Éponine sang her song about Marius. Bunny noticed Sophie rub at her face a lot then she yawned and he chuckled before gathering her in his arms and picking her up

 

“Come on you, bed time” he said and she pouted at him “Hey you were yawning and rubbing your eyes, don’t tell me your not tired”

 

‘Okay I am but do I have to go to sleep now?’ she asked then she yawned and blushed as if that had answered her question for her ‘alright, bed time then’

 

He chuckled and he started walking up their stairs to her bedroom and she yawned, resting her head against his shoulder snuggling closer to him and the warmth he gave off. Unknowingly making the other blush, he gently lied her down on her bed and tucked her in and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and he turned back to look at her

 

‘Could you stay until I fall asleep? Please?’ she asked letting go of his hand to sign and he looked nervous for a moment then he nodded

 

“Alright, just let me get changed okay?” he said and she nodded and he walked off to his room to get changed into his pajama pants and he put on a loose shirt, he was not about to stay with Sophie only wearing half of his clothes. He walked back into her room to find her sitting on the bed, already having gotten changed. She got back into bed as he turned off the main bedroom light and he used the torch that Sophie was shining to find his way to the other side of the bed where he lied down on top of the covers and he saw the girl shake her head

 

‘You’ll get cold’ she argued before making a ‘get under’ motion and he sighed before doing so and Sophie looked triumphant then she turned off her torch, settled onto her side facing him and she grabbed his hand before she closed her eyes. He looked at her before ever so gently wrapping his fingers around her hand and he felt her squeeze his hand and he squeezed back before he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, when he grip relaxed around her hand. Sophie opened her eyes and smiled seeing Bunny had fallen asleep, she kissed his cheek gently before she herself closed her eyes and fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own rotg nor any of its characters


End file.
